


Over the Edge, I'm Just Breathless

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, he's horny karen let him be, listen this is all in moritz's head none of this actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Moritz was not going to do it again. It was wrong and gross and he didn’t need to. Just because Melchior had taught him how to touch himself three days ago didn’t mean he had to do it. He rolled over in bed again, trying to ignore the stab of heat between his legs. Moritz squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid his mind of the urge to snake his hand down his briefs. His father could walk in at any moment and he would probably shave Moritz’s eyebrows off for doing something like this. Weren’t you supposed to go blind if you masturbated too much? If anything, God was going to strike Moritz down if he did it. No matter what Melchior said about God being a scare tactic made up by their elders, Moritz was not going to touch himself again.ormoritz is horny 2k19
Relationships: Ernst Robel/Moritz Stiefel, Martha Bessell/Moritz Stiefel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	Over the Edge, I'm Just Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was literally moritz is horny 2k19. this is a character study i did bc u know, moritz is amazing and layered and st*ven s*ter could never. this is literally just masturbation so if ur not into that skip ig. i stole the title from [lovebug](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKpCDz0UjW4) by the jonas brothers bc it fuckin slaps.

Moritz was not going to do it again. It was wrong and gross and he didn’t need to. Just because Melchior had taught him how to touch himself three days ago didn’t mean he had to do it. He rolled over in bed again, trying to ignore the stab of heat between his legs. Moritz squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid his mind of the urge to snake his hand down his briefs. His father could walk in at any moment and he would probably shave Moritz’s eyebrows off for doing something like this. Weren’t you supposed to go blind if you masturbated too much? If anything, God was going to strike Moritz down if he did it. No matter what Melchior said about God being a scare tactic made up by their elders, Moritz was not going to touch himself again. 

He had to think of something else if he wanted this to pass. Moritz’s mind drifted to the conversation he had four days ago with Martha Bessel. He smiled at the memory, she was lying with her toes in the stream, eyes closed, braids splayed out on the ground beneath her. He had lied down next to her, his cheeks hot and his stomach full of butterflies. Martha smiled when she saw Moritz and they talked all afternoon about school and family and friends; everything that had changed since childhood. At one point he moved his hand so their fingertips touched and she clasped their hands together. Moritz got little tingles down his spine when Martha ran her thumb over the back of his hand. Now he imagined her running her fingers down the inside of his arm, moving closer to him, their sides pressed together. Then she’d climb over him, straddle him between her legs, her dress hiking up to expose her upper thighs. Moritz would run his hands over the smooth skin, squeezing softly. Martha would moan, her lips on his, as she grinded down on his growing erection that strained against his pants. 

Moritz’s eyes snapped open and he returned to reality. He was humping his mattress like there was no tomorrow and he quickly stopped, despite how good it felt. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment; clearly the Martha thing wasn’t working. School always bored him without fail! Moritz could probably bore himself to sleep just like this morning. 

He remembered it clearly, Herr Sonnenstich was droning on about Latin conjugations, just like every other day. Moritz was on the edge of sleep, his eyelids feeling heavy as boulders. He slumped forward and nearly hit his head on the desk until Melchior piped up about some discrepancy in the text. Moritz slumped backwards, trying not to roll his eyes at the bickering. Why did both Melchior and Sonnenstich constantly need to be right? At least he didn’t have to worry about being called on. Moritz was going to shut his eyes again when he felt the hair on his neck stand up. He turned his head to the left to see none other than Ernst Robel staring at him, his brown doe eyes sparkling under the fluorescent lights. Moritz’s heart skipped a beat, why was Ernst looking at  _ him _ like that? Did he have something in his teeth? Ernst looked away quickly, a blush dusting his cheeks. It didn’t take him long for his eyes to find Moritz’s again. Moritz gave him a smile, hoping he didn’t look too awkward. Ernst smiled back and batted those long dark lashes of his. Moritz felt his cheeks start to heat up, it took everything in him not to walk over to Ernst’s desk right then and there. He would push Ernst up against the desk and he would wrap his legs around Moritz’s back. Moritz would attack his neck, kissing and nipping down to Ernst’s collar bones. Ernst would be sighing in pleasure, those deep brown eyes locked in Moritz’s before slipping his hand down Moritz’s trousers. Moritz’s eyes rolled back as he thrust into the touch, it was heavenly. 

Moritz gasped, being thrust back into the present once more. Now he was grinding his palm into the base of his cock through his briefs. This was ridiculous and it felt too good to stop. Moritz snaked his hand down his underwear and returned to his fantasy world. 

Now both Martha and Ernst had come to him in a flurry of hands and kisses. Someone's mouth was on his and someone nipped at his neck, a hand, oh! The  _ mouth _ on his neck had moved lower to suck at the tip of his cock, slowly taking more and more. Moritz couldn’t help the strangled moans that tumbled from his lips along with the names of his imaginary lovers. He could feel that he was getting closer, no longer able to hold out with brown eyes gazing so intently at him, woven braids beneath his fingertips, kisses and bites on his lips, his neck, trailing down to his thighs and his cock. 

“You’re beautiful, Ritzie,” Ernst croons in his ear. He runs his hands down Moritz’s chest like Melchior had done the other day and Moritz shivers in delight. He bites back a moan and Martha shakes her head. 

“Those sounds are so hot, baby. Don’t hold back,” she whispers. Moritz almost laughs at the pet name. That phrase repeats in his head; _ don’t hold back, don’t hold back, don’t hold- _

Moritz gasps as he feels heaven break over him. He cries out, trying in vain to keep his voice low. Bright orange and red flash across his mind and he grabs the bed sheets to stay grounded. Moritz is panting and he can’t move when he comes back down to earth. He feels his heart slow down as he becomes aware of his surroundings once more. He’s alone in his bedroom without the figments of his friends. Moritz wipes his hand off on a tissue, reveling in post-orgasm glory. The tight, yearning feeling in the pit of his stomach has been replaced with a relaxed warm feeling, almost like blushing. Moritz finally drifts off, hoping to meet Ernst and Martha in his dreams. He just might have to do this again tomorrow night. 

**Author's Note:**

> moritz deserves to be horny and not feel bad  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms)


End file.
